The Kingdom of the Skies
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: What if, when Hiei died, he didn't go to Spirit World? What if instead his soul went to the Kingdom of the Skies, where he became an angel? And if he were given a second chance, would he take it?
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't ask me why I wrote this, the idea just came to me one morning. Please review and tell me what you think!

.....................

Hiei glanced around warily. Where was he? Was he dead, or was he alive? The last thing he remembered was the sword sticking through his chest, the cries of his friends, and then...nothing except darkness. Yet here he was, with no wound at all, in this bright field, which seemed to be made of...clouds?

He jumped back. Yes, he was standing on some sort of fluffy material that sure looked like a cloud. But why didn't he fall through?

"Welcome!" exclaimed a voice. Hiei whirled around to see a beautiful kitsune, golden-haired and silver-eyed, dressed entirely in brilliant white. "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Skies. My name is Kara, and I will be your guide. You are Hiei, correct?" she said.

Hiei eyed her suspiciously. "Does it matter?" he asked. She smiled. "Of course it does! We were expecting Hiei today, and it wouldn't do if you were someone else, now would it?" The kitsune laughed. "But judging by your attitude, I'd say you were him. I have a description in my guide book."

A think white book appeared in her hand. She read the title. "Everything One Wants to Know About Hiei. This book describes you. Your life, your personality, your physical appearance, your habits, and of course the most recent chapter, your death."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "So I _am_ dead." Kara nodded.

"Then why wasn't I taken to Spirit World?" he asked. Kara shook her head slightly. "I don't think I should be the one to give you the full explanation." Hiei growled. "Tell me, kitsune."

Kara grinned. "Yes, you most definitely are Hiei, short-tempered and quick to suspect." She opened her book. "Shall I read more?"

Hiei snarled in annoyance. His hand flew to the hilt of his katana. Or, more accurately, where the hilt of his katana was supposed to be. He looked down in shock. "Yes, your sword is gone," Kara said. "You have no need for it here. You're dead, remember?"

Hiei snarled so fiercely that even the toughest demon would have jumped back, but Kara didn't move an inch. "I'll ask you again. Why am I not in Spirit World?"

The kitsune sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the basic explanation. When humans die, their souls go to Spirit World. When demons die, their souls cease to exist, most of them, anyway. Those whom Koenma has deemed worthy are admitted to Spirit World. You most certainly were among them. But, those in Spirit World weren't expecting you to die today. We, on the other hand, were. The Kingdom of the Skies is for special demons, and is unknown of by all, including the rulers of Spirit World. You are one of the lucky few we have selected. Now please, follow me."

She turned, and Hiei stared at her back in shock. A pair of feathery white wings grew out from her shoulder blades. "No, your eyes do not deceive you," she said. "These are wings on my back. Now come, and I shall prepare you."

Kara began walking away. "Prepare me?" Hiei asked. She did not reply, but continued walking. Hiei chased after her. "Prepare me for what?"


	2. The Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Midoriyugi-chan- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

JHiei- Glad you like it, here's the update! And I'll read (and review) your stories when I get the chance, I promise. :-)

&&&&&

"Put these on," Kara said, handing him a white shirt and white pants. Hiei shook his head. "No. I prefer black."

"Your current garments will not do, and unless you'd prefer a robe like mine, you'd better put these on," Kara replied. "Besides, you wear white on your forehead, but you won't be needing that, either." She tugged the bandanna off his head.

Growling softly, Hiei put a hand up to his forehead. His eyes widened. No Jagan.

"Or those, as a matter of fact," Kara said, nodding to his bandaged right arm. She undid the bandages, and Hiei looked. No dragon tattoo.

"What happened to-" he began, but got cut off. "Any scars, wounds, eyes, tattoos, etc. that were not a part of you when you were born have been removed. You are your soul, remember, and souls cannot have implantations or scars. Now put these on," the kitsune said, pushing Hiei behind a dressing screen.

"Much better!" she exclaimed when he came out, a look of pure disdain on his face. Kara took his black clothes and made them disappear in a poof of smoke. "Now, you're fit to be taken inside the front gates. Follow me, please." Hiei followed her, looking very uncomfortable with his bare arm and forehead and his new white clothes.

Soon they arrived at the front gates. They were tall golden arches accented in silver, with silver words etched around them in different demon tongues. Kara pressed her hand against a panel on the gate. "This is Kara. I have the new arrival with me." The panel beeped once. "Bring him in," another voice responded. The gates opened, revealing a glistening silver city. "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Skies," Kara said. Hiei was awestruck. Of course, he didn't show it. "Hn," he said, and allowed himself to be led inside the city.

Once inside, the gates closed. Hiei looked around. There were demons everywhere, of every kind, all dressed in white. Some were talking together, others ran around as if on errands, still others soared in midair. Hiei was shocked to notice that they all had a pair of white wings.

"You'll be getting yours soon, don't worry," Kara said as she saw Hiei watching those flying around. Hiei jerked his head around. "Mine?" Kara smiled at him. "In case you haven't noticed, all the demons in the Kingdom have wings. In human terms, we're like angels."

Suddenly her responsible air was gone, replaced by sheer childish joy. "I remember the day I got my wings. It was so long ago. Come on, you have to meet Lord Kyota! Then you'll have your ceremony and gain your wings!" Kara grabbed Hiei's hand and extended her wings. With one mighty flap they were soaring through the air toward a tall castle.


	3. Lord Kyota

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but the Kingdom of the Skies is my idea, and Kara and Lord Kyota are my characters.

Thanks to my reviewers:

sakurasango- Glad you like! Here's the update!

Amari Koorime- I'm glad you like it! I would finish the others, but I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head, I just have to write!

KayHiei- I'm glad you like it! Yes, there will be a chapter where we see his friends' reaction.

Anubis- Glad you like! Sure, I'll read your stories! (as long as they're not more than PG-13)

spirtfox- I'm glad you like it!! I may put in a flashback or two, I'm not sure yet.

Luminae- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

&&&&&

"Let's hope this king isn't another child lord," Hiei grumbled as he followed his kitsune guide down a long hallway. Kara giggled. "No, he is older then Lord Koenma, far past his toddler years anyway. And he doesn't demand the same respect as Koenma does. In fact, he's more tolerant."

"If no one knows about this place, how do you know what Koenma is like?" Hiei asked, his voice bordering on annoyance.

"I've met him, a few times," Kara answered. "I was a thief in my former life, but one day I was captured by a member of the Reikai Tentai, and served them ever since. If I'm not mistaken, that's your story as well." Hiei glared at her but nodded.

"Well, here we are," the kitsune said as they reached two huge golden doors. "The new arrival to see you, sir," Kara said into a panel. The panel beeped once, and the doors opened.

Inside was an office much like Koenma's, except devoid of any pastel paint. And, instead of a toddler sitting at the desk, a young man who looked no older than eighteen in human years sat there. The teen had ice blue eyes and hair of the same color. And, like all demons in the Kingdom, he had wings, except his were silver.

The teen smiled. "Kara, good to see you again. I expect this is Hiei."

Kara nodded. "Yes, sir. Hiei, this is Lord Kyota."

Kyota frowned. "Kara, how many times must I ask you to call me Kyota, or just simply Kyo? These 'lords' and 'sirs' annoy me."

Kara smiled. "Yes, sir!" she said. Kyota sighed and shook his head.

Then he directed his attention to the fire youkai standing next to the kitsune. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei," he said, rising and offering his hand. Hiei wasn't sure whether to kiss it or shake it. Koenma of Spirit World probably would have demanded a kiss, but this ruler seemed very informal. So Hiei shook his hand.

"Let's see," Kyota said, sitting back down and gesturing with his hand to the other side of the desk. Two cushy chairs appeared. Kara sat down, and Hiei followed her lead. Kyota proceeded to look through his paperwork. "Yes, Hiei, you died today in a battle with your comrades, correct?"

Hiei snorted. "Comrades? As far as I'm concerned, I was babysitting."

Kyota didn't look up. "Well, perhaps you were the one who needed a sitter." "Hn," Hiei replied.

"I assume you've been given the full details of the situation by your guide," Kyota continued. "Not what I'd call details," Hiei muttered.

Kyota looked up. "Yes, well that is the point. You're not supposed to understand fully at first. Kara has done her job well." The kitsune flushed, and Hiei 'hn'ed again.

The teen lord picked out a sheet of paper and signed it with a silver quill. Hiei noticed this, for Koenma never signed things personally, using a rubber stamp instead. He handed the paper to Kara. "You'll take care of the rest?"

The kitsune smiled and nodded. "As always." They all stood.

"I hope to see you again, Hiei," Kyota said, and Kara led the fire demon out of the room.


	4. The Ceremony of Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

spirtfox- Glad you like it! Thanks!!

sakurasango- I'm glad you love it!! Thank you!! Here's the update!!

jaderabbit- Glad you like it, here's the next chappie!!

nannon- I'm glad you think it's cool! Here's the next chapter!

Bar-Ohki- Don't worry, I'm going to have a chapter where we see their reaction to Hiei's death. It's probably coming up soon. Thanks for reviewing!

KayHiei- Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!!

Midoriyugi-chan- I'm glad you like Kyota! Thank you! I tried to make him as likeable as possible. I guess I succeeded, ne? Anyway, sorry about taking Hiei's Jagan like that...don't hurt me! Hiei in all white is kinda hard to imagine...

Sorry about not updating sooner, but school has started for me. I ask you to PLEASE be patient about the updates. I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Thanks!

Please review! I love hearing what you think!!

.....................

"Come on, Hiei," Kara said, tugging him outside, child-like once more. "The Ceremony of Wings is an important ritual. Hundreds attend. Now, hurry up, you don't want to be late!" Before Hiei could blink they were up in the air, flying steadily upward toward a dome-like arena high above them.

Once they were there, Kara set Hiei down on a floating cloud, and flew to the front desk to deliver the paper they received from Kyota. "In here!" Kara exclaimed, gesturing to a door next to her.

The cloud Hiei was standing on moved forward as if it had a mind of its own, causing him to sway as he tried to maintain his balance. The doors opened, and Hiei saw what looked like the Dark Tournament arena, except with no ring, or any floor for that matter. In the stands many winged demons sat. Some just floated lazily on the sidelines.

"I wonder, how painful is this going to be?" Hiei muttered as they entered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Kara looked at him in shock. "Painful? No, pain does not exist here. You will feel no pain, just a wonderful sense of enlightenment."

"Hn," Hiei replied, his arms folded across his chest.

"And now, I'm pleased to introduce our new arrival, Hiei," a demon with dark brown hair and green eyes announced from the center of the arena. Kara flew forward, and Hiei's cloud followed her. Cheers erupted in the stands. Hiei was amazed at this cheerful reception.

His cloud stopped in the center. "As your guide, it's my job to bestow upon you your wings," Kara whispered. The demon announcer placed a golden necklace around Kara's neck, the pendant shaped like a pair of wings, in the center of which was brilliant sapphire, and she bowed her approval. The crowd hushed.

"Seria nasho hammon daria," Kara chanted powerfully in a demonic language Hiei had never heard, probably the oldest demon tongue there was. Her hands formed a circle around the pendant, and the sapphire glowed.

"Tasha nero..." she continued. Her body glowed with a bluish light. She extended her arms and placed her hands on Hiei's shoulders.

"...samorae ranada!" she finished.

Hiei's body was suddenly wreathed in blue flame. He felt something inside him, like nothing he had ever felt before. All worries, fears, confusion, and unpleasant memories were gone from his mind, leaving only good and understanding. He was happy, as if he stood on the top of the world, and nothing could bring him down.

Soon though, sooner than he wanted, it was over. The blue glow disappeared, and Kara took the pendant from around her neck. The stadium exploded with cheers of joy. "Now, you must test your wings," said Kara's voice.

Hiei blinked, bringing himself back to reality. "Wings?"

Kara smiled. "I said the same thing when I got mine. You didn't even feel it, did you? Turn round, and you'll see."

Hiei craned his neck to look behind him. Sure enough, a pair of glistening white wings extended from his shoulder blades.

"But how-" he began, but suddenly Kara gave him a light shove. He fell, tumbling, from the cloud on which he had stood. Kara dove beside him. "Why did you do that?!" Hiei yelled.

Kara just smiled. "Use your wings! Fly!" she said, and pulled up from her dive.

Hiei 'hn'ed to himself, but focused on the new limbs jutting out of his back. He spread his new wings, slowing his fall. Then he gave a mighty flap, and he was soaring upward again. Up, up, shooting through the stadium amidst cheers from the crowd. It was an amazing feeling of freedom, to be soaring free in the sky.

And then, one by one, other demons joined him in flight among the clouds.


	5. Hiei's Quarters

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Karuto-chan- I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer!

KayHiei- I'm glad you think it's cool! I think so, too :-) Here's the update!

nannon- Chapters will get longer soon, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

Midoriyugi-chan- I'm glad you like it!!! Here's the update!!

Just to let you know, this chapter's going to be short, but I'm posting a longer chappie right after this one! Okay? I hope you like it!!

.....................

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kara asked.

Hiei shook his head while tilting his wings slightly to catch the breeze. Flying came naturally to him now, like he had been given the knowledge of how to do it along with the wings.

"Well, now I suppose I'll take you to your living quarters," Kara said. She made a sharp left bank, and Hiei followed her move easily. "You're very impressive. It took me almost three days to learn how to do that," the kitsune said. Hiei smirked slightly.

Soon they came to a high building with many doors on the outside where windows should have been. Kara led Hiei to a door high up on the sixth floor. "This is your private quarters. It seems small, but once inside...well, you'll see."

The kistune instructed Hiei on how to open the door, by simply pressing his hand on a blue panel. The fire demon did so, and the door opened.

Following a gesture from Kara, Hiei flew inside and was amazed. It was like a mansion, complete with rooms and furnishings. "Are you sure this is all mine?" Hiei asked.

Kara nodded. "Yes, it's all yours."

"But how-" Hiei started.

"How does it all fit into what seems like one tiny room?" Kara finished. "That is unknown to all but the rulers of this kingdom. If you need anything, my room is two floors up, third door. You are free to do whatever you wish, and whatever you want will be provided. For example..."

Kara closed her eyes and extended her hand. "Katana," she said, and instantly a katana appeared in her hand. She gave it to the wide-eyed Hiei. "All you do is think of what you want and it will come to you. Now, enjoy yourself!"

With that, she flew out the door, leaving Hiei standing there in the center of what appeared to be his living room with his mouth slightly open and a katana in hand.


	6. An Unexpected Resident

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own YYH.

You guys asked for longer chapters, so here you go!! Please review!!

.....................

Hiei sat on the edge of his bed, the katana resting beside him. Now that he was alone and left to his own devices, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Never had he had this kind of freedom. Usually his free time was limited to either fighting for his life or following Koenma's orders to stay within the limits of Yusuke's city.

But here, there were no battles to fight, no boundaries to keep himself in, and everything he could possibly want, whether he needed it or not, was provided for him without hesitation.

So the question arose: What does one do while sitting in the lap of luxury, especially one who had gone their entire life without comfort?

Hiei sure didn't know. Should he just stay here? Should he go bother Kara with questions? Or should he go outside and explore this new place?

His wings twitched slightly. Yes, he did like that idea best. Ever since his first flight in the stadium, his heart had been filled with a love of flying free in the sky. Not that he knew what it meant to love doing something. All he knew was that he had wings and he was aching to use them.

Down, down, hurtling downward even faster then he could run. Then, back up again, feeling the rise of his chest as his wings lifted him up, up, shooting through the clouds, feeling the wind whip his hair back and hearing it whistle in his ears. This was freedom. Now he understood why Jin the Wind Master prized his ability to control wind. With flight on his side, he was truly free.

Hiei didn't know how long he did this same routine over and over, diving, pulling up, and then going right back into another dive. But finally he had had enough and decided to explore his new home.

He flew into what seemed to be the main city, filled with white-winged demons floating around lazily, having conversations, playing different sorts of games. Some flew around with urgency, as if on errands, but most just looked like they were enjoying themselves.

After flying around for a while, listening to different snatches of conversations, Hiei spotted someone who didn't quite look like he belonged. His long, black hair was done up in a high ponytail. He had pointy ears and indigo eyes. Around his neck hung a silver pendant with what looked like a Makai bloodstone in the center. But it wasn't these features that made him stand out to Hiei's alert eyes. From his back there extended not two white feathery wings, but two leathery black, bat-like ones.

Hiei drew closer to this demon, a chimera by the looks of him, close enough to hear his conversation with two others, both obviously younger than he.

"...tell us again, please," one golden-eyed, orange-haired cat demon pleaded. "Yes, tell us again, Kuronue," the other demon whined, a young two-tailed fox demon.

The demon who they called Kuronue sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time," he said, pretending to be annoyed. The two younger demons' eyes brightened in delight and moved closer so as not to miss a single word.

"Once, long ago, there lived a great thief," Kuronue said. "He was a Spirit Fox, who had gained the powers of a demon through years of hard work. For centuries he practiced the art of undoing locks and seals. He became so talented at this art that he could rob any vault, any palace, and never get caught."

This story began to sound all too familiar to Hiei. This couldn't it? The fire demon waited and listened to the rest of the story.

Kuronue continued, "He and his chimera partner would wander through the Makai, taking whatever they needed, or, more accurately, whatever they wanted. Anything they wanted was theirs. Nothing could stop them. Until, one day, they were careless in the robbing of a demon palace. They had gone in to steal a special mirror. Accidentally, they tripped an alarm while inside, but were able to make it out. While through the forest escaping with fifty guards on their tails, the kitsune's partner's pendant string was cut. He stopped to retrieve it, and was caught in a bamboo trap. As he died, he told his partner to save himself, to not make the foolish mistake he himself had."

Hiei realized he knew this story all too well. He lighted on the path where they stood and listened to the rest of the chimera's words.

"And so, he died, but the great fox bandit lived on, accomplishing great things and becoming a legend. His name was..."

"Youko Kurama," Hiei finished, stepping over to them.

The demon called Kuronue looked up in surprise. He looked Hiei over and a smile slowly spread across his face. "You're the new arrival," he said. "Hiei, correct?"

Hiei nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Kuronue said, shaking the fire youkai's hand. Then, turning to the younger demons, he said sternly, "Say hello, you two."

"Hello. I'm Rym," the two-tailed fox said shyly.

The cat demon leapt in front of her. "My name's Tyo, and don't mess with me, or else I'll scratch your face to pieces!" he growled confidently.

Kuronue held back a laugh. "Is that any way to greet someone?" he scolded. "Where are your manners? I'm extremely disappointed in you."

Immediately the fierce look on Tyo's face vanished, replaced with a look of regret. "I'm sorry, Kuronue. I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad," he mewed.

Kuronue couldn't help but smile. "I accept your apology, but I'm not the one who has to forgive you." He glanced at Hiei.

Tyo looked at the fire demon. "I'm sorry, Mister Hiei," he said sincerely. Hiei looked fiercely down on the young demon.

Tyo cowered under the look. He pulled back as Hiei came toward him, expecting a hit, but instead the fire youkai knelt beside him and took him by the shoulders.

"You're strong, Tyo," Hiei said, examining the young neko's eyes. "But you're also young and have much to learn. I admire your courage, but there is a time for everything, even fighting, and this is not it. Fighting is not always necessary. Do you understand?" Tyo nodded.

"Run along now," Kuronue said. Rym and Tyo spread their wings and flew off, talking wildly about both the tale of Youko Kurama and the newcomer called Hiei.

"They're so young," Hiei said, straightening up and watching the pair fly away. "Why are they here?"

Kuronue looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Rym died from the incurable poison of a Makai snake. Tyo, on the other hand, was killed by his parents' abuse. They would beat him daily because he was weaker than most young ones in their clan. They thought it would toughen him up and make him strong, but instead...he died. That is why he attacked you in such a way, and why he flinched when you drew near."

Hiei shook his head in disgust. He knew exactly what the young neko had been through, having been tormented by a thief gang in his own youth.

"So, you know of Youko Kurama," Kuronue said, changing the subject. Hiei nodded. "This may sound ridiculous," the demon laughed, "but how much do you know of him?"

"I know enough of him to know that his partner's name was Kuronue," Hiei said, looking straight at the chimera.

Kuronue's shocked expression soon faded. "Yes, his partner's name was Kuronue," he said, looking at the ground. "I was his partner, once."

Then the chimera brightened. "Did you know Kurama personally? Do you have any news of him?" he asked eagerly.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, I knew him. You're story is true. After you died, he did accomplish many great things and became a legend. But later, he was shot by hunters."

Kuronue's face fell. "He's dead, then," he said, looking at the ground once more.

"I never said that," Hiei said quickly. He couldn't stand to see the look of sorrow on the chimera's face.

Kuronue's eyes shot up again. "What do you mean?" he asked.

So, Hiei told the story of how Kurama's soul escaped into Human World, where he was reborn as a human. He also told of how he met Kurama, and the adventures they had been through together, along with the rest of the team. Kuronue's eyes got wider with each sentence.

"So...Kurama's alive?!" he exclaimed when Hiei finished. Hiei nodded again, but went ignored as Kuronue proceeded to shoot up into the sky with pleasure.

When he finally came down again, he asked Hiei to describe every detail of Kurama and his life in Ningenkai. "What does he look like as a human? Does he still use his Rose Whip? Has he continued to steal, or is he a respectable gentleman now?"

Kuronue fired questions at Hiei, who tried to answer as best he could. Finally, the chimera could think of no more questions, and sat on a cloud in midair, trying to imagine what his old partner might be like.

Hiei sat opposite him, grateful for the silence. But then his thoughts slipped to Kurama. What had he thought of Hiei's death?

Hiei hoped that he was probably all the more happier, but judging by the way he reacted to Kuronue's death all those years ago, Hiei didn't think so.

"He still thinks of you, you know," Hiei said quietly. Kuronue looked at him. "He's had nightmares, horrible nightmares. He would toss and turn in bed, screaming your name, and awaken panting and covered in sweat. He didn't know I knew about this, but I did." Hiei sighed. "Now he'll probably have dreams of my death as well."

They sat in silence for a minute. Then Kuronue said, "You know, there is a way for you to see him, as well as the others. I never used it, for this is a happy place, and I didn't want to be overcome by grief. But you may use it, if you wish."

Hiei contemplated this for a while. What did he have to lose by seeing his teammates once more?

"Fine," he said. "Tell me how."


	7. The Pool of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. There, happy?!

Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers:

sakurasango- Glad you like!! Here's the update!!

animefreak54- Wow! You really like it, don't you?! Thanks so much!! (blushes)

KayHiei- Yes, the others are in this chapter, though I think it's pretty sad...ANYway, I don't wanna give anything away here. Really glad you like it!!

Karuto-chan- You want longer chapters?! I'll give you longer chapters!! This chapter is exactly...(counts pages)... 8 whole pages!!! There ya go, happy now?! lol thanks a lot for reviewing!!

Midoriyugi-chan- I'm really glad you like it so far!! I have no intention of stopping, though I don't think the story will be done for a while. Thanks a lot for your support!!!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- I'm glad you like the story!! I try to be as descriptive as possible. Thanks a lot for the encouragement!! I'm really glad you think it's good. (blushes even more) I love your story, too, and your complement means a lot to me. (by the way, I totally agree with your username :-) )

Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter out...it was either make this one big chappie or split it up into smaller ones, and I chose to make it really long to please you all. :-) Like I said before, it's a whopping 8 pages!! The longest chapter I've ever written!! I hope you guys all enjoy it!!

.....................

"Where are you taking me?" Hiei asked.

They had been flying for quite a while now, and had reached the outskirts of the kingdom. Here, the skies were deserted, and the few buildings that were there looked as if they hadn't been lived in for quite some time.

"You'll see soon enough," Kuronue replied, banking right. Hiei followed him, paying close attention to the wings that were steadily beating in front of him. The chimera oddly enough didn't have white feathery wings like Hiei had received just hours ago.

"Why are your wings different?" Hiei asked, eager for some sort of conversation in this gloomy place. He sped up slightly so that he was now flying next to Kuronue.

"These are the wings I was born with," Kuronue said. "So when I came here, I retained them. I was given the option to change them, but I refused. I had gone my whole life with black wings, and I wasn't about to brighten them. White is not a good color for me. Besides, these wings helped Kurama and I many a time..."

He fell into silence.

They remained quiet for the rest of their flight, the only sounds heard were the rustle of their wings in the air and the soft whistle of the wind in their ears.

Finally, Kuronue began to descend. Hiei followed him.

They touched down in front of a small building, unusual because of it's gloomy features. Plus, it must have been the only black building in the entire kingdom.

Etched on the doors were silver words of the same ancient demonic language that Hiei had observed on the gates leading into the kingdom.

"In here," Kuronue said, opening the right door and disappearing inside.

Hiei took one last glance around and cautiously followed. The door shut behind him.

Hiei was surprised when he entered the building. It consisted of one small room, bright, but gloomy all the same. To the left there was a staircase leading downward, which seemed impossible from where the building was situated atop the clouds. Where the stairs could possibly lead to, Hiei had no idea.

Kuronue glanced back over his shoulder. "Down here," he said, gesturing down the staircase. "Come on."

Hiei walked over to him. He glanced down the stairs, unsure of what was down there. Kuronue seemed to know, though, and began descending them. Hiei sighed and started after him. He guessed he was about to find out.

After what seemed like hours of descending stairs, first straight, then spiral, then those that appeared to be going up but really went down, they emerged into a tiny room, barely large enough to fit them both. Straight ahead there was a black door with writing on it, the same language of the front doors.

The chimera moved toward it and swept a hand over the fine letters. "The Pool of Sorrow," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"The pool of what?" Hiei questioned, but Kuronue had already opened the door and slipped inside. The fire demon gave the doorway a sharp, suspicious glance before following. The door again closed after he was through.

He entered a dark, spacious room, in the center of which was a pool of water. Kuronue stood near it.

"This is the Pool of Sorrow," he said. "Look into its depths, and you will see the ones who care for you most."

Hiei moved toward it, then hesitated. "What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Kuronue shook his head. "There is none. Except...you must see your friends in their sorrow over your loss."

Hiei smirked. "Heh. They're probably all the happier now that I'm gone." Even so, he didn't believe what he said. He wanted to believe it, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.

Kuronue just gave him a reproachful look and glanced at the pool.

Hiei gathered himself and stepped up the water's edge. He looked over it to see his own reflection.

"It's just my reflection," he said, straightening up and making as if to leave.

"Look harder," Kuronue said, pushing him back toward the water.

The fire youkai 'hn'ed, but looked again over the water's edge. This time, the water began to ripple, slowly at first, but then faster with each passing second. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Hiei felt as if he were being pulled into another dimension. Then, everything just stopped.

There he was, in the same room of his death. The smell of blood polluted the air, but it was refreshing to Hiei's senses after hours of being in the clear, clean kingdom. He slowly looked around at the dead bodies of demons that littered the stone floor. Repulsive creatures, really.

Yes, there was one that he himself had killed, a rather powerful one, too, almost a match for him. And there...that was the one who had killed him.

Hiei walked over to her. Her name was Zephyr, Hiei knew. She was who they had been after.

She had dark turquoise hair, and jade green eyes that would have captivated anyone. She was beautiful. Even Hiei found himself slightly attracted to her.

But she was dead now. It seemed that shortly after she had killed him, Kurama had wrought his vengeance. Rose petals were scattered across the floor where she lay, a sign to all that he had respected her enough to let her die in battle.

Next to her lay her sword, the only one of its kind. The hilt was made of solid emerald, and the blade was adorned with diamonds sharp enough to cut through solid stone. Those diamonds were still stained with his own blood.

Now that Hiei averted his eyes from his murderer, he noticed that there was a trail of his blood leading away from the sword. His sharp eyes followed this crimson trail until a scream broke his concentration.

"No! Darn it!" There was the sound of a fist breaking through concrete.

"Please, Yusuke. Screaming and putting your fist through a wall won't bring him back," said another voice, calmer, but Hiei could hear the sadness threatening to unleash itself.

Obviously his words went ignored, for there was the sound of cracking stone once again.

Hiei eyed the trail of his blood and began to follow it. It led him into the next room, which was surprisingly devoid of any dead bodies. Well, any dead bodies of the enemy, that is.

To Hiei's right was Yusuke, repeatedly punching the concrete wall. To his left was Kuwabara, staring blankly into space. In the corner sat Kurama, his knees drawn to his chest. And there, lying in front of him, was a small, lifeless form.

His hair was raven black with a white starburst in the center, making him seem taller that he actually was. It was damp with both sweat and blood.

His right arm was wrapped in the remains of a tattered bandage, most of which looked like it had been lost during the fight. Twined around this arm also was a black spiral dragon tattoo.

On his forehead, beneath the damp, black bangs, was a slit where a third eye should have been, but had closed upon his death.

His muscular chest was bare, the only thing covering it a blanket of crimson blood. There was a large hole dead in the center, obviously where the weapon had been thrust through his body.

His ruby red eyes were glazed over and unseeing, but if alive they would have penetrated even the murkiest depths of a person's soul.

Hiei stared into those eyes for a long time until he could finally look no more. This was him, his own dead body. This was the reason for their pain.

Kurama, too, had been staring into his unseeing eyes, once so sharp and probing. Finally he could bear it no longer and reached over with his right hand to brush the lids down.

"Darn it!" Yusuke continued to scream, tears now openly flowing form his eyes. "Darn it! Darn...it..." His punches grew weaker, until he finally slid down against the halfway demolished wall and began to sob.

Suddenly Kuwabara came around, and jumped up. "Darn you!" he shouted, moving toward Hiei's dead body. "Darn you! You can't die like that! You're weak, that's all you ever were!"

Kuwabara leaned down and grabbed Hiei's body by the shoulders, shaking it violently. "Come on, shrimp-boy! Come on and fight me!"

Kurama looked up in surprise but made no effort to stop him.

"Come on! Get up and fight, or are you scared?!" Kuwabara yelled, his voice echoing through the room. He drew his right fist back and swung it at the fire demon's face. It stopped just short of hitting him.

His fist hovered there for a while, but then collapsed to the ground.

Kuwabara dropped Hiei's body. "Come on, Shorty," he muttered. "Get up. You've gotta be here. Who's gonna tell me that I'm pathetic 24/7? Who's gonna insult me now? Who's gonna just stand there and act like he doesn't care when his teammate's getting beat up? Who's gonna get on my nerves so much that I'll wanna kill 'im myself? Who?!"

Kuwabara shook with anger and sadness. He sat down next to Kurama and just started to cry.

Kurama's eyes were the only dry ones in the room. He had to be strong, for Yusuke, for Kuwabara. When they went back to Spirit World to break the news to everyone, he had to be strong for them, too. He had to be strong for Botan, and Keiko, and Yukina. He had to be strong for himself.

He had to be strong for Hiei.

The only time he would allow himself to cry would be in the dark, solitary silence of his own room. But even then, who would be strong for him?

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. All this...over him? It was insane. This was pure insanity. How could they possibly care this much for him?

_Him_?

The ruthless fire demon, who didn't have a care in the world about anyone other than himself.

The three-eyed freak, who would do almost anything for power.

Wasn't _this_ what they had always seen when they looked into his eyes? Wasn't _this_ what they thought of whenever someone uttered the name Hiei?

Or did they see something else?

Did Kurama see the Hiei that cried his name when he thought Dr. Ichigaki's robot had killed him, and the Hiei that was ready to rip his way out of Ruka's force field so that he wouldn't get hurt by Bakken?

Did Yusuke see the Hiei that pretended to laugh at his dying friends as they struggled at the Gate of Betrayal, and then pulled the lever to save them all, and the Hiei that would have fought Toguro tooth and nail before he got to Kuwabara?

Did Kuwabara see the Hiei that trained with him for countless hours to prepare him for the horrors of the Dark Tournament, and the Hiei that he knew, deep down, was really a good guy?

"We'd best be getting back," Kurama said softly. He reached into his pocket and drew out and golden circlet. In the center was a glittering emerald, the purest ever found. "Koenma will be wanting this."

The fox slowly stood, walked over to Yusuke, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's go," he said.

Yusuke nodded, dried his eyes, stood, and walked out of the room. Kuwabara also stood, but his eyes were still wet with tears. He shakily walked outside after Yusuke.

Kurama pocketed the golden circlet and lifted Hiei's limp form. Hiei waited a few minutes, then hesitantly followed him outside.

When Hiei got there, he found Kuwabara holding Zephyr's body in his arms, along with her sword.

"Tell Koenma we're ready," Yusuke said into his communication mirror.

"Right. Just a second," came Botan's perky voice, totally unaware of what had happened on the other side of the mirror.

A glowing black and purple portal opened in the center of the room. Yusuke went through first, followed by Kuwabara, and then Kurama. The portal closed, and Hiei was left there, amidst the decaying corpses of their enemies.

Suddenly, there was another blinding flash of light, and again Hiei had the feeling that he was being pulled into another dimension. Again, everything stopped short.

He found himself greeted by the familiar pastel paint of Koenma's office. A black and purple portal suddenly opened in the center, and Yusuke stepped out of it.

"Congratulations Yusuke," Koenma said, jumping down from his chair.

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, and ran over to the Detective, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you got back safe and sound!"

At this point, Kuwabara had appeared, with the dead Zephyr in his arms. Botan's look of happiness soon faded. "Oh, poor girl," she said.

"I thought I told you to bring her back alive!" Koenma yelled.

"It was unavoidable," came Kurama's smooth voice, who had stepped out of the portal behind Kuwabara.

"How do you justify that?!" the child lord screamed, pointing at Zephyr.

Kurama's face hardened. "With this," he said bitterly, his voice as unpleasant as nails on a chalkboard, and he stepped out from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Both Koenma and Botan gave a sharp gasp when they saw what was in Kurama's arms.

"Oh no, Hiei," Botan whispered, too shocked to do much else.

Koenma instantly began hurling questions at the tired trio, and once they had answered him as best he could, started in with Botan, asking why the heck he didn't know about Hiei's death when he was the ruler of Spirit World and as such, the lord of the dead. He also wanted to know why the heck she hadn't brought Hiei in already.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were shocked to find that Botan had no clue where Hiei's soul had gone. She guessed that because she hadn't picked him up in time, his soul had just disappeared into nothingness.

After all the commotion was over, the fact that Hiei was dead slowly sank into Botan's mind, and the fact that his soul could have been lost because of her made it even worse. She flung herself onto Yusuke and began to cry hysterically.

Koenma started screaming and flinging paperwork all over the place, trying to find some evidence that this was all a big misunderstanding. After all, Hiei was one of his best fighters.

Hiei grimaced. "I'm right here, you fools!" he growled, but no one responded.

"I should take him to Yukina," Kurama said heavily over Botan's sobs and Koenma's shouting. "She has a right to know."

Kuwabara didn't even get starry-eyed at the mention of his love's name, and nobody even flinched when Kurama summoned a portal and left without another word.

Hiei flinched, though. Yukina...his sister...the one person who he wanted to be happy. Now he had to see her in her sadness...

The fire demon shook himself. No, she would be different. They had hardly even known each other. How could she possibly be sad over him?

But what if she was? That would be the hardest thing for him to see.

As this thought crossed his mind, there was flash of light, and he was again being pulled through space.

He ended up in a brightly-lit hallway. The walls were as blue as the sky, and the carpet beneath his feet was the deep, royal blue tone of the ocean.

After a few moments, a portal opened next to him, and out stepped Kurama, still carrying his lifeless form. But around it there was wrapped a black cloth, probably so that Yukina wouldn't be forced to see his mangled body.

Kurama tapped lightly on the door in front of him. "Yukina?" he said softly. "It's Kurama."

There was the sound of a swishing kimono from inside, and the door opened. "Kurama! I'm so glad to-"

There was a crash as Yukina let the cup she was holding fall to the floor, drawing both hands to cover her mouth. "I-is that..." she stuttered.

Kurama nodded.

The ice apparition shook herself. She pulled Kurama inside and spoke with urgency in her voice. "What am I doing? Come in, let me heal him..."

"You can't. He's dead, Yukina."

Shock and sadness flashed in her ruby red eyes. "D-dead?"

Kurama sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. He died in battle today."

Yukina made no sound, but tears began to leak from her eyes. Without an explanation, Kurama laid Hiei's body down on the sofa and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yukina fell to her knees beside the sofa. This was the quiet one of the group, the one with the gifted eyes, the solitary one. This was the man who had always been there to protect her. And now he was gone forever. They had hardly even spoken, but she felt a special connection to him. She always had.

Absentmindedly she ran her gentle fingers though his matted hair. They got stained with blood, but she didn't care. The red stain on her fingers reminded her of his eyes, so like her own, but then again so different, so hollow and mysterious.

As she stared blankly at his body, she saw a glimpse of a cord tangled around his neck. "What's this?" she asked herself as she reached to take it from beneath the blanket.

She let out a soft, sharp gasp as she pulled it out. On the end of the cord there hung a perfect blue tear gem, surprisingly not blood-stained.

"You're...my brother..." she whispered. "Hiei...no..."

She threw herself onto him. "No!" she sobbed, hiruseki stones littering the floor and the blanket which covered him. "Brother! NO!"

Hiei couldn't move. He was frozen in time, watching this all play out before him. He couldn't do a thing to ease her pain. He couldn't do a thing to ease _their_ pain, the pain that his friends suffered on his account. All he could do was watch it, like sitting in a dark theater watching a movie, unable to cry out messages to the actors on the screen.

How he wished he could reach out to her, hold her in his arms, tell her it would be all right.

But it wouldn't be all right. He couldn't touch her, feel her cool skin on his own warm flesh. He couldn't speak to her, sooth her. He couldn't protect her anymore. It would never be all right. Not for her. Not for him. Not for Kurama, or Kuwabara, or Botan, or Yusuke.

And it was all his fault.

As he stood there, watching his dear sister's body shake, hearing her cry out in grief, mourning the death of her only brother, he realized that they all had cared for him more than he could have ever imagined.

He felt the familiar pull on his soul. "I must go now, sister," he said, reaching his hand toward her.

Then, he was gone, but the hushed words, "I love you," still hung heavily in the air where he had once stood.

He was back in the dark room, his sister's face slowly fading from the water before him.

"Finally," said a voice from behind him. Hiei's trance was broken and he jumped around, ready to attack if necessary.

"Hey, it's only me!" the figure exclaimed, putting up its hands to protect itself.

Hiei then realized that it was just Kuronue. He relaxed a little.

"You must have seen a lot of people. You've been gone for days," the chimera said.

Kuronue's words slowly sank in to Hiei's brain. "Days?" he questioned, looking up.

The chimera nodded. "Time passes differently here. A few hours in living world turns out to be days here in the Kingdom. Didn't you wonder why you could see them only minutes after your death?" Kuronue stretched his arms and wings. "Of course, I haven't moved from here, just sat in the corner and waited for you to come back. It gets tiring. I won't ask about what you saw, but..." He moved closer, his eyes gleaming slightly. "...was it worth it?"

Hiei blinked, and flashes of the horrible things he had seen and heard through the pool echoed in his mind, replayed themselves on his eyelids. Cracking stone. Screaming. Tears. Challenges. Blood. So much blood. So much pain. So much grief.

"No," he said curtly, pushing past Kuronue and toward the door, eager to be away from that place. "No, it wasn't."


	8. Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Botan-Hiei-Daughter- Hiei might come back...then again he might not...you'll have to wait and find out!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- (blushing like mad) Thank you! I'm really glad you like this story...it's one of my personal favorites to write. It really made you cry? (gives you many tissues) Thanks again for everything!

DeeDeeM.Garcia- Glad you like! Here's the update!

KayHiei- Glad you like it! (gives you tissues) He may, he may not, I'm not telling...

Eblis the Violet- Finally a review from you! (gives you a cookie) I'm really glad you like it! You can so write humor! Stop doubting yourself!

sara-chan10- Thank you! You like it! Hooray! Oops, sorry about your sweater! (gives you many many tissues and buys you a new sweater with a pic of Hiei on it) Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Midoriyugi-chan- I'm glad you like it! (gives you tissues just in case) I know it was depressing but it will get better I promise! Here's the next chapter!

Silver-White-Tiger- Really glad you like! Here's the update!

ChiEfSqUaTtiNgQuAiL- Man, your pen name is really hard to type! lol thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you like it! You're my #1 fan?? (blushes slightly) Thanks again!

Hello everyone, I'm back! Again I'm sorry for the long time in between updates, but I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!

.....................

Hiei flew away as fast as his wings would carry him. He didn't think, he didn't do anything. He just emptied his mind and flew.

He finally reached his quarters on the sixth floor of the tall building. His pressed his hand to the panel, slammed the door behind him, and threw himself onto the bed.

The scenes replayed themselves over and over in his mind. Their screams, their sobs, their looks of guilt and despair. Every word, every action, perfectly clear, as if it had burned onto his eyelids and was set off every time he blinked.

It began to become unbearable. Hiei got up and began to pace the mansion of a living space, trying to clear his mind, but it didn't help.

Finally he could take no more. He clutched his head in his hands and screamed in torment, one long, angry cry.

Then he collapsed into a chair that just magically appeared and began to cry. Black tear gems scattered over the floor.

The images were still there. He was powerless to stop it. He couldn't rid himself of it. For once in his life, he was weak.

There was a knock at the door, and someone yelled, "Hiei?! What's wrong?! Hiei!"

The fire youkai didn't care. He just sat there and cried.

Days later, Hiei was still in his room, all happiness gone from this existence. His eyes were glassed over and dull, and his features looked older somehow.

Kara had tried to talk to him, and Kuronue, but Hiei ignored them, and eventually they gave up.

Hiei hadn't been out of his room once. What he saw in the Pool still played clearly in his mind. He had to end this torture. The only way to do it was to face it, and see them again. He had to see them again. And he knew just the way.

In the weeks that passed, he became obsessed with the Pool. For days he would sit at its edge, watching his friends.

He saw Kurama cry alone in his room.

He could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara talk about his death like it was one big joke, and at any second he would jump out and yell "Boo!"

He looked over Koenma's shoulder as he madly searched every piece of paper for clues of where he might be hiding.

He was there when Yukina sadly washed his body to prepare it for burial.

He watched them all slowly try to recover from the pain his death had caused, but he knew the wounds would never heal.

When he was away from the Pool, he was tormented, until he could fly back and stare into it once more.

"I'm worried about him," Kara said. "It's like he's addicted to the Pool. He's in pain if he's away too long. He can't stop himself. We have to do something."

"I have it under control," Kyota replied, continuing to look over his paperwork.

"How can you say that?" the kitsune asked.

Kyota looked up. "He has passed the test, and he will be rewarded."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "Test?"

"Yes," the ruler said. "He has braved the Pool, something that not many are willing to do. In doing so, he accepted any consequences that have come of it, including this obsession. It proves he truly cares about his friends, and for that he will be offered a choice."

Kara gaped at him. "Are you saying that the Pool of Sorrow is nothing more than a test of caring?"

"Not just caring; it is a test of character, a test to see who is worthy enough to undergo the next challenge."

"I see. But what is the next challenge?"

"That is something you will find out soon enough. For now, continue to watch over Hiei. Comfort him when he needs comfort, even if he doesn't respond. He will be ready in two weeks, and at that time bring him to me."

And so it went. Hiei continued his daily trips to and from the Pool, only Kara and occasionally Kuronue accompanying him. It didn't matter to the fire youkai. He ignored their presence, as he had been doing previously.

Finally, two weeks were gone, and it was time.

"Hiei," Kara said. "Lord Kyota has requested your presence."

Her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Hiei, come on," she pleaded.

The fire demon stared at her, or more accurately through her.

"Hiei! Snap out of it!" she yelled, and smacked him across the face.

Hiei blinked and pulled back in shock. He put a hand to his cheek. "You...hit me."

Kara smiled. Finally, a response!

"That's right, and I'll hit you again if you don't listen to me," she said, her voice bubbling with happiness.

He looked up at her, and she noticed that his eyes were no longer glassy-looking and dull. They were sharp, alert, and probing, as they had been before they looked into the depths of the Pool.

"What...happened? Why can't I remember anything?" Hiei asked.

Kara cocked her head. What was he talking about? Why the sudden memory loss?

Then she realized...

"The spell must have been broken," she said.

"Spell?" Hiei questioned.

"Come on, Hiei. Lord Kyota wants to see you."

"But-"

"Come on!" Kara grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Explain, kitsune!" Hiei exclaimed as they flew toward the palace.

"I can't, Hiei. Lord Kyota will tell you everything, I promise."

Soon Hiei was in the office, sitting in a cushy armchair.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, and what's been happening these past few weeks," Kyota said.

"Yes," Hiei said in annoyance.

"Do you remember anything of the past weeks?" the ruler asked.

The fire youkai snorted. "Of course I do. I remember meeting Kuronue. I went with him to what he called the Pool of Sorrow. He said that it would help me see the others. We reached the place, a black building, went down a staircase, through a door. And then..."

He stopped. What happened next? His mind was drawing a blank.

Kyota smiled and the fire demon's silence. "I expected as much. You were put under a spell, Hiei. The moment your eyes looked deep into the Pool, the spell was cast upon you."

"What spell?" Hiei snapped.

"The spell that bound you to the Pool."

"What are you talking about?"

Kyota didn't show a single sign of annoyance, and instead began to explain calmly.

"You looked into the Pool of Sorrow, Hiei, and were transported to Earth. You saw your friends...and your sister, if I'm not mistaken."

Hiei tensed. "How do you know-"

"When you came back, you thought it wasn't worth the pain. You were tortured by their sad faces engraved on your memory. Finally you went back, and again after that, and again after that. Each time you left, their sadness was ringing through your head, louder with each passing second, and the only way to stop it was to go back. On it went in a vicious cycle, until today. Today the spell was broken because, I am sure of it, you are ready to undergo the next challenge."

"What are you-"

"You do care about your friends. The Pool was a test for you, Hiei, as it has been for so many others. Your looking into it, your even venturing there, is all the proof I need to be sure of that fact."

"How do you-"

"You could have just walked away, forgotten. But no, you took the risk without knowing the consequences. You were willing to do anything to see them one last time."

"Stop it! Why are you telling me this? And if it is true, then why can't I remember?" Hiei shouted.

"Open your eyes!" Kyota exclaimed.

Hiei jerked backward so forcefully that the chair threatened to overturn. He could see it all so clearly now. The memories came flooding back all at once, and it shocked him the way turning on a bright light shocks one's eyes when they are used to the darkness.

The fire youkai blinked repeatedly while his brain tried to register all the images that entered it.

Yusuke.

Kuwabara.

Botan.

Koenma.

Kurama.

Yukina.

Dead Zephyr.

Dead Hiei.

Blood.

Corpses.

Hiruseki stones.

Diamond sword.

Golden circlet.

Paperwork.

Rose petals.

Tears.

Cries.

Stone.

Fists.

Eyes.

Guilt.

Sadness.

Pain.

Love.

Everything he had seen in the Pool.

Everything he had heard in the Pool.

Everything he had felt in the Pool.

"Are you all right now?" Kyota asked after a few moments.

"I...I'm fine," Hiei stuttered.

"If you're sure, then I can move on."

Hiei nodded.

Kyota sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "Like I said before, this was a test. You have passed, and you are here because I want to offer you a choice. Or, more precisely, a challenge."

"What would that be?" Hiei mumbled.

"Do you really want to know?" Kyota asked.

Hiei hesitated.

Kyota got up from behind his desk. "Let me make this simple." He put his hands into fists and held them out in front of Hiei. "You choose. Right fist: I erase your memory of this day and everything that happened after you met Kuronue, and you continue leading a normal, carefree life here in the Kingdom. Left fist: You accept my challenge, whatever it may be."

Hiei considered for a moment. He held out his hand and let it hover over the ruler's right fist.

But was that what he really wanted? Did he want to live here, perfectly happy, for the rest of eternity? Or was he prepared to take a chance and risk everything?

He decided that he had had enough of risking his life on chance. He decided that he deserved to be at peace for once in his life.

He chose the left fist.


	9. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

sara-chan10- I stop at the good part to draw people back to my story when I post the next chapter! It forces you to keep reading! Mwahahahahahaha!!! I don't know where I got that sweater, actually…glad you like it though!

ForestHanyou- Glad you like it! (hands you tissues) I'm not telling what the challenge is! You'll find out in this chapter!

jaderabbit- Thanks! Here's the update!

KayHiei- Glad you liked it! Almost had you fooled, huh? I'm glad you figured it out though! Here's the next chapter!

Kitsune No Youkai- Glad you like! Here's the update!

Eblis the Violet- (gasp) Did I actually trick you?! Do you actually think I would allow Hiei to NOT take the risk?! PUH-LEASE! He chose the left fist!! He took the risk!! He accepted the challenge!! God! Reverse psychology really works on you, huh? lol I'm hyper too. Here's the next chapter!

Hello everyone! I bet some of you (like Eblis the Violet) were fooled by my ingenious reverse psychology! Mwahaha! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!

…………………

"You want me to be a WHAT?!" Hiei roared, jumping up from his chair.

"A guardian," Kyota repeated. "All the demons here have had one, including you, as do all the demons chosen to come here after they die. A guardian protects who they share a bond with, until it is their time to die and join us here. At that time, the guardian ceases to protect their bond, allows them to die, and takes their soul here."

"And just who was this guardian who let me die?" Hiei shot back.

"Actually, it was Kara."

Hiei blinked in surprise. Kara was his guardian? It had been Kara's job to protect him? She really didn't seem like the type. Still...she was here when he had arrived. She had been his guide, and still obviously felt a close bond to him.

"Fine," the fire youkai grunted, settling back into the chair. "What do you want me to do? Who do I have to protect?"

Kyota shuffled through his paperwork. "Well, we have found quite a few matches for you. It depends on whether or not you want to know the person."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on if you want to protect someone you knew and cared about, or a total stranger. Most guardians choose the latter...sometimes it's too painful to allow one of your friends to die when the time comes, or just watch them at all. Still, you've looked into the Pool, so that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Wait...are you saying that someone I know is going to come here when they die?"

"Two people, actually...outstanding records for one of them, and not too many for the other, but they will both be coming here."

"Who are they?" Hiei asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you unless you choose to be the guardian of one."

The fire demon thought for a minute. Nothing could possibly be worse than the Pool of Sorrow. He winced at the mere memory. Besides...this was a way to watch over his team in the world of the living without using the Pool again.

"All right. Who are they?"

Kyota scanned his sheets of paper before pulling two out. While Hiei grew impatient, the teen lord looked at them closely. Then he chose one and put the other back in the pile. He read, "Kingdom ID: 4471592. Name: Kurama."

"Kurama's coming here?" Hiei exclaimed, jumping from his seat again.

"Of course he is. Did you expect anything less from the great fox bandit? Now, can I please continue?"

Hiei slowly sat back down.

Kyota took his silver quill pen and held it above the paper. "I'm assigning you to him, Hiei."

"Aren't you giving me a choice? Who's the other one?" Hiei questioned angrily.

Kyota smiled knowingly. "I can't tell you that. No, you don't have a choice here. I'm choosing the one most...suitable...for your needs."

"My needs?"

But Kyota was already signing the paper.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just-"

The teen put his quill back in the ink jar. "It's done. Kurama is now officially your bond."

"What?!"

"You agreed to accept any challenge, and this is it. You don't like it, too bad." Kyota stood and suddenly pushed the small sheet of paper against Hiei's forehead.

There was a flash of blinding light, and Hiei was gone from the room.

The panel on Kyota's desk beeped. "Kara to see you, sir."

Kyota sighed in exhaustion and sank back into his chair. "Come in."

The golden-haired kitsune walked into the room and looked around for Hiei. "You've sent him, sir?" Then she saw Kyota. "Sir! Are you all right? You look so pale!"

Kyota waved his hand. "Please...no 'sirs'. Kyota...is fine..."

He fell into unconsciousness.

Hiei felt as if he were traveling at the speed of light. In seconds, he arrived at his destination...Kurama's room. The fox was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Hiei went to his side. Miraculously, he knew everything he was supposed to do as a guardian. And...he felt something, like...Kurama was a part of him now.

Kurama started to moan in his sleep. "No...please...stop...stop!" Soon he was tossing and turning. "No! Hiei!"

The fox bolted upright, breathing heavily. "Hiei..." he muttered."It was just a dream. Just a dream..." He absentmindedly looked at the window.

_The black figure he was so accustomed to was there to greet him._

_"Fox? Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine..."_

_His fire youkai friend cocked an eyebrow._

_"I'm fine, Hiei, really. It was just a dream. Nothing more."_

_"Whatever you say, fox."_

_Silence filled the air between the two._

_"Was it about our mission?"_

_"...yes, Hiei. It was."_

_"Nervous are we?"_

_"No, of course not." He looked up to meet the piercing gaze of the fire demon. "If you don't believe me-"_

_"I wouldn't use the Jagan's power on you, fox. I trust your words."_

_Silence again._

_"All right...I am nervous. I don't know why...I've never felt this way about an oncoming battle before, except when anticipating Karasu...but that was different. I knew his power. This...is unknown to me. It..." He paused, wondering if he should say the rest._

_"Tell me."_

_"You'll think I'm weak."_

_"Just say it, fox."_

_Silence._

_"It...it scares me, Hiei."_

_Silence._

_"You know, fear of the unknown isn't a weakness. But it doesn't help if you keep avoiding it. You must face your fear."_

_Silence._

_"You should practice what you preach, my friend."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Yukina. You're afraid of her."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"You have dreams about her, don't you? Nightmares?"_

_"Listen. This is your therapy session, not mine."_

_"You should face her."_

_In a flash Hiei was holding him against the wall by the collar of his nightshirt. The two glared at each other for a while, but soon Hiei gave in and put him down._

_"Go back to sleep, fox. The sun will soon be rising, and it will be time for you to face your fear."_

_The fire youkai walked back to the window._

_"Are you afraid?"_

_Hiei paused. "Good night, fox. No more nightmares, all right?"_

_With that, he was gone._

A tear ran down Kurama's cheek as he remembered that night. The memory used to be so clear...now it was dull and hazy. This was bad...he could hardly remember Hiei's voice anymore.

_"Go back to sleep, fox. The sun will soon be rising, and it will be time for you to face your fear."_

"I was afraid...because I knew you would die. I wasn't aware of it, but somehow I knew. My fear was your death. And it's my fault. I couldn't save you," Kurama whispered.

He clenched the sheets in his fists, but he wouldn't cry, not anymore. Too many tears he had shed, and he knew he should be over it by now.

_"Good night, fox. No more nightmares, all right?"_

Kurama laid back down and pulled the sheets over him. "No. No more nightmares."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but deep inside, his heart was still sobbing over the loss of his best friend.


	10. Final Ordeal

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

sara-chan10- I feel bad for Kurama, too.

Shorty14- Thanks…but the bowing is a little much :-) Actually, makes me feel special. Thanks a lot, I'm really glad you appreciate my work. Just don't throw me into your room! –hides—

A Life of Rules is No Fun- You're right, it is sad…and they all probably will need therapy…

Kitsune No Youkai- Thanks! Here's the update!

Bluespark- I know, that's why I put them in. I wanted to show another side of Hiei. And yes, Kuronue is there, too!

Lachwen- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

KayHiei- Yes, poor Kurama. And about Hiei…well, you may still get your wish…

(Note: This story, as well as ALL my work, is strictly non-yaoi. I don't like it, so I don't write it. Thank you.)

Hello, and Happy New Year! This is my first update of 2005! Sorry it took so long. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review!

…………………

Something strange was taking place in the Minamino household.

Suuichi Minamino had always gotten up early every morning. He would shower, dress, and eat breakfast in a matter of minutes. Then it was off to school.

He was always the first one there, being the perfect student he was. In class, he was the first to raise his hand, even when he wasn't sure of an answer, which was very rare.

He always had his homework in on time, always got the best grades, always made sure his schedule was timed perfectly so that he made all his club meetings, and always finished his household chores, and always made time enough to meet up with the rest of the Tentai to plan the next mission.

But lately, changes were taking place.

The alarm buzzed, but went unheard until the last possible minute. The school bell chimed possible lateness to the clatter of running feet. The usual hand in the classroom remained low. The homework was unfinished, the answers to tests forgotten, the schedule in chaos, the chores undone.

The teachers could find no explanation for this sudden change in Suuichi's behavior. Neither could his mother, who couldn't connect with her son anymore.

But this behavior was shared by two other teens of the same town, though it was not as pronounced. Yusuke Urameshi slacked off and cut class more then usual, and not even the harassment of Keiko would stop him. Kazuma Kuwabara allowed his already undesirable appearance to dwindle, and found himself not really caring about who took over who's turf.

The three teammates barely met anymore, whether for a trip to the movies or training sessions. When they did see each other, a slight nod of the head was their greeting.

When on missions for Koenma, they put everything aside and just did their job, with no care in the world as to whether or not they died. Missions were finished quickly, and no mercy was shown.

It was never noticed that Kurama was always the one who escaped near death unscathed, or came out of battle as the one with the least injuries. For it was never Kurama's time to die, even though he wished his life would simply end.

On occasion Kurama would talk to himself, pretending that he was talking to Hiei, the only person he could ever really talk to about anything. The fire demon would be there, listening, and, unbeknownst to the fox, would talk back.

Hiei watched over him night and day. His heart was sickened by the state his friend had fallen into. If only he knew. If only, just once, they could talk face to face. If only he could tell Kurama everything, tell him not to despair, tell him that he was always there for him.

But all he could do was watch over his best friend, leap in the way of an oncoming attack and take the hit, protecting Kurama from the dangers of enemies, the way Kara had protected him all those years.

Many years passed in the Kingdom, though it was a mere four months in Ningenkai. Kara, acting on Kyota's behalf, checked in on Hiei from time to time.

The ruler of the Kingdom had recovered easily after a bit of rest. The bondage of Hiei to Kurama had drained him, like the bondage of all guardians did.

While he rested, Kara reported back to him the successes of Hiei.

"He seems to be doing very well," she said after four ningen months had gone by. "Even though he is still hurting inside. I doubt that guilty wound inside him will ever heal."

"As do I," Kyota replied. "But the time of his final challenge is fast approaching. He must be prepared to face it."

"Final challenge?" Kara questioned.

"After another four month's time in Ningenkai, it will be revealed," Kyota said. "For now, be patient."

Another four months went by. The remaining members of the Tentai began to come to terms with Hiei's death. Their lifestyles slowly improved, their teachers ceased to worry, and they came back from their missions with the happiness of being alive. The wounds in their hearts were covered. Even so, they weren't about to heal.

One night, while Hiei watched Kurama's sleeping form, Kara appeared. "Kyota wants to see you," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't say. Come on, hurry up! We haven't got all night!" she said. Grabbing a surprised Hiei by the wrist, they were pulled through space and into Kyota's office.

"What the heck do you want with me now?!" Hiei snapped as soon as they arrived. "You're the one who practically shoved me out the door! Am I not doing my job right or something?!"

"Not at all," Kyota laughed. "Actually you're here because you're doing your job perfectly."

Kara used Hiei's confusion to make him sit down in the comfy armchair that appeared. Another appeared for herself, and she sat down as well.

"You're here because it's time for your final challenge," Kyota said.

"My final...what the heck are you talking about?! You _gave_ me the challenge eight months ago!"

"That was only the preliminary, the first step of a bigger mission."

"What?!"

"Just calm down, and I'll explain everything."

Hiei folded his arms against his chest. His eyes grew wide as Kyota explained the final ordeal.


	11. Replacement

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

A Life of Rules is No Fun- lol. Well, "Next Time" is here! Enjoy!

sara-chan10- No, it's different from what Yusuke had to do…sorta. You'll see. I feel so evil keeping this a secret…

KayHiei- Wait no longer, cuz here's the update! Enjoy!

Kitsune No Youkai- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

Midoriyugi-chan- You'll find out soon enough what the challenge is, I promise :) Just keep Hiei away from me!

Suma goddess of darkness- I'm glad you like it!

Hello again! I'm finally done with this chapter! Hooray! I hope everyone enjoys it!

This is just a little note: For those who are also reading my story Total Conquest, the Korio in this chapter has nothing to do with the Korio of that story.

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

…………………

"I wonder why the heck he called us all here," Yusuke complained while walking down the long hallway.

"Probably a new assignment," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

When they got to the tall doors, they heard Koenma's voice say, "Who's there?"

"Who d'ya think?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Botan? Jorge? Is that you?"

"No, you dumb toddler! It's me!! Now open up!!"

"Very well, Kurama." The doors began to open.

"About ti- HEY!! I'M NOT KURAMA!!!" the Detective roared.

"Well, somebody's cranky today. Can't even take a joke," Koenma said from behind his desk.

While Yusuke grumbled, Kurama asked calmly, "Why are we here?"

"Well, first of all, I'm giving you a new case," Koenma replied. Kurama nodded his understanding.

"Second of all," the child lord continued slyly, "I've found a replacement for Hiei."

The room went silent.

"You're...replacing Shorty?" Kuwabara asked slowly after a few minutes.

Koenma coughed. "Yes, well, we all knew it had to be done sometime. I can't keep risking just the three of you on dangerous missions. Besides, I think I've found a rather nice replacement. I'm sure you'll all like him."

At that point, the doors opened again. A person walked inside.

He was just a little shorter than Kurama, with brilliant, shoulder-length white hair streaked with icy blue. His eyes were the deep, mysterious blue of the ocean. He wore black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a lavender tunic over that, tied at the waist with a deep purple sash.

"Everyone, this is Korio," Koenma said proudly.

The new arrival smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all," he said.

For a split second, he locked eyes with Kurama, but the fox blinked, and the stare was gone.

"I've heard a lot about your team, Yusuke. It's an honor to serve with you," Korio said, sticking out his hand. Yusuke, impressed by his likable personality, shook it.

Korio eyed Kuwabara. "You're Kazuma, correct?"

Kuwabara was shocked that he finally had a teammate who called him by his first name. "Yeah, but you can call me Kuwabara. Everyone else does. Well, almost everyone, only my sis and my sweet...Yukina..." He trailed off and got starry-eyed.

Kurama noted that, for once, nobody flinched when the name "Yukina" was spoken. Well, not exactly. The fox did notice Korio's right hand twitch so slightly that it was unnoticeable to normal eyes.

The new arrival didn't seem taken aback, though. He smiled. "Your girlfriend, I'm guessing?"

"Huh huh," Kuwabara mumbled. There was a conking sound as Yusuke punched his friend lightly in the head. "Ow, Urameshi! What was that for?!"

"Snap out of it, already," Yusuke said.

"Well you didn't have to hit me!"

"I did to wake you up from your little delusions, lover-boy!"

"Hey! Wait...what are delusions?"

Korio laughed at their petty argument.

"Don't mind them," Kurama sighed, speaking for the first time.

"You're Kurama."

"Yes."

"I've heard much about you, Kurama. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, to serve with the legendary bandit I've heard about in my bedtime stories. I'm honored."

Kurama smiled. "I'm not really as wonderful as the stories portray me to be. No, the honor is mine."

"Modest as always," Korio countered.

"_Honest_ as always," Kurama corrected.

Korio chuckled and turned back to the two bickering humans. "Whatever you say."

The fox smiled, but eyed the newcomer warily. There was something about him that just didn't feel right. What was it?

His thoughts were disrupted by Koenma clearing his throat.

"Your new assignment is one that requires the most delicate approach. Someone has stolen the Jewel of Emerald Fire."

"Hang on," Yusuke interrupted. "Wasn't that the thing we had to get back over a year ago, when..."

He trailed off, unwilling to think of that day, the day that one of his friends was lost forever.

"Yes, that was the item you had to recover when Hiei died," Koenma said bluntly.

Everyone in the room, besides Korio and Koenma, winced.

"The fact is," Koenma continued, "it was stolen again. And we have good reason to believe it was the same person who took it last time."

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Kurama said darkly. "I killed the thief, if you recall."

"Yes, of course you did," Koenma replied. "But we've discovered recently that her soul is not anywhere in Spirit World."

"But she was human!" Yusuke yelled. "How could she not be in Spirit World?!"

"Perhaps she was not as human as you thought she was," Korio said quietly.

Everyone turned toward him.

"Explain," Kurama said, suspicion hinting in his voice.

Korio closed his eyes. "You say this took place over a year ago, and she was killed. Well, I can still smell the scent of blood lingering in this room. Let me tell you, it is not the blood of a human."

"How do you know it's her blood?" Kurama asked.

Korio opened his eyes and stared at the kitsune. "The scent matches the one still clinging to your own skin. I doubt very much you drag slain demons back here very often."

Kurama was taken aback by this statement. True, there had never been a dead body here in the office of Koenma before they had brought Zephyr to him. But how in the Worlds could Korio still smell her blood? Not even he could smell it, and his nose was extremely fine-tuned.

"I'm a wolf," Korio explained, as if reading the fox's thoughts. "Part human, yes, and part koorime as well."

"A Forbidden Child?" Kurama questioned.

"One of my ancestors was. When he was thrown from the Isle, a pack of wolf demons took him in, even though they were at war with the koorime. Years later he and one of the wolves had a child..."

"A Wolf of the Frozen Flame," Kurama finished.

"A what?" Yusuke asked.

"A Wolf of the Frozen Flame. A child of two warring nations, the wolf demons and the Forbidden Children of the koorime," Kurama explained. "They're extremely rare. None are known to exist today."

Korio nodded. "Their child was captured by the Black Market, but rescued later by a human Spirit Detective. Their children married humans, and as did their children, until the blood of the Wolf was almost gone. Then I came along, the first Wolf in my family for generations. So when I tell you I can smell her blood, you'd better believe I can smell her blood. And don't forget, it's not the blood of a human."

"So she was a demon," Yusuke said. "That still doesn't explain why the heck we can't find her."

"I think it does, Urameshi," Korio countered. "Have you ever wondered what happens to demon souls when their bodies die?"

"Easy, they go to Spirit World," Kuwabara answered.

Koenma was about to reply, but Korio spoke first. "Wrong. Spirit World is for humans and a few select demons who are deemed worthy enough to enter. No one knows what happens to the demon souls that are not accepted here. They may vanish, they may gather in a different place, or..." His eyes shimmered as he looked at Kurama. "...they may reincarnate themselves."

"Fine," Yusuke said. "So, we have a wolf-boy on our team, this jewel thing is missing again, it was taken by the same person who took it last time, even though she's supposed to be dead, but she may just have reincarnated herself, leaving us with absolutely nothing to work with." He groaned and shoved himself against the wall.

"That's where you're wrong, Yusuke," Kurama said quietly, staring at Korio. The wolf smirked under his gaze. "I'm sure we have everything we need right here. We just need to find it."

There was silence for a minute.

"Whatever," Yusuke yawned. He looked at his watch. "Man, it's late. I gotta get home."

"All right. We'll meet here at noon tomorrow to continue our work," Kurama said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.


	12. A Familiar Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

A Life of Rules is No Fun- So you're suspicious of Korio, huh? I guess that's only natural. But your feelings may be wrong, like mine most often are. You may like him a little more after this chapter…

Arano Honou- You may be right, you know…but you may not…it's revealed in this chapter!

Kitsune No Youkai- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

KayHiei- You'll find out in this chapter!

Hiei Punk 31- You've returned! huggles I haven't heard from you in a LONG time! I'm sorry you're experiencing the dreaded Writer's Block…it happens to me all the time, and it is NOT fun. I hope that you can overcome it…in fact I know you will. Sometimes you just have to take a break from a story and come back to it later. But don't stay away so long you forget the flow of the storyline. It's like writing a boring essay for school…write some, take a break, and then force yourself to work on it again…you'll eventually get some ideas. Just to tell you again, I love the story. I don't go a single day without checking for an update. But I don't want to rush you! Just take your time with it…I'll wait three years for the next chapter if I have to! (Hopefully it won't take that long…) Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

I'm back with the newest chapter of The Kingdom of the Skies! The question of the day seems to be: Is Korio really Hiei? Or is he an untrustworthy wolf? Well, this chapter will answer that! Enjoy everyone, and please review!

…………………

Korio walked silently through the alleyway. His sensitive nose stung with the stench of rotting garbage. He hated it here, but it was the only place he could go.

He had no family...they had thrown him out after learning what he was. He had no place in the Makai, for he had lived his whole life in Ningenkai. And he was too proud to ask Koenma for accommodations.

So, he looked upward to the familiar fire escape. With the speed and grace of a wolf, he leapt onto the lowest portion.

He landed silently on all fours and sniffed the air. There was no unfamiliar scent. No one had been here recently. No one knew he slept here. No one knew this was his home.

Korio sat down and leaned back against the rusted metal railing. Closing his eyes, he went over his assignment.

He knew exactly what Kurama had meant by finding what they needed. The fox wanted to test his ability. He knew that the wolf could sense things the others, including himself, couldn't. He knew that the wolf knew exactly what they needed to complete their assignment, and where they would find it.

True, Korio did know. One sniff of that room was enough to know everything about their target. One sniff of the vault would tell him all he needed to know about her whereabouts.

The wolf smiled, letting his human cover slip for a minute and revealing his fangs. He would be a grand addition to the famous Urameshi team.

Suddenly, there was a spiritual presence in the air.

"Doing well, I assume?"

Without even opening his eyes, Korio knew who it was. He answered, "What do you want, Kara?"

"That's a very nice way to greet someone you haven't seen for years!" the voice scolded.

Korio opened his eyes. The golden-haired kitsune was standing there glaring at him, her hands on her hips and her white wings bristling.

"Calm down, it's only been one human year," the wolf said.

"Well, that's quite a few years in the Kingdom!"

Korio smiled, showing his fangs again. "I know." After letting her steam for a minute, he said, "It really _is_ nice to see you."

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you."

"Well, you just did."

Kara's eyes shimmered in amusement, but her face wouldn't show it. "I see you've developed quite a sense of humor. Not that it's a good thing."

"I didn't develop it. Just sorta came with the package."

At this, Kara laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that, either." She looked into his eyes. "I have missed you."

"You have?" Korio questioned, mocking thoughtfulness. "I can't imagine why."

"Now you're just doing it to show off," Kara chuckled, hitting him lightly on the head.

Korio laughed as well. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kara grinned. "So, how was it seeing them again?"

"You mean actually being able to talk to them?" Korio asked. "Well, Koenma was very proud of himself for finding as good a replacement as me. Yusuke was his usual self. It was very odd talking to Kuwabara, though. For once he wasn't leering down at me and we weren't shooting insults at each other. Kurama was suspicious of me."

"That's only natural," Kara said. "After all, you _are_ his bond."

"I guess so..." Korio leaned his head back to look up at the night sky. "I just wish I could tell him who I really am," he whispered.

Kara sat next to him and gazed up at the stars. "He'll find out soon enough. I promise you that."

"I don't recall Kyota telling me how long he has to recognize me."

"Three months."

Korio bolted up. "Three months?!"

Kara looked at him. "If he truly is your friend, and he truly wants you back, he'll see it in time. I know he will."

"I guess so." The wolf sighed and sat back down. "I know if he does, I'll be able to take on my old body. But what if he doesn't?"

"You'll have to come back to the Kingdom to be his Guardian again."

"And who's his Guardian now?"

"Kuronue is filling in for you." The kitsune chuckled. "He was amazed to see how much his friend had changed. Wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks."

Korio smiled and laughed along. Still, Kara could tell he was concerned.

"How have things been here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've lived an entire lifetime in a single year, thanks to Kyota," Korio answered. "I was born on August first to a human family whose blood had been mixed with that of wolves and the koorime."

"Kyota told me the story of that family," Kara said. "He made it so that you were the first Wolf for generations."

"Right," Korio said. "Kyota sped up the years so that they were merely weeks. So, not long after my birth, I was celebrating my thirteenth birthday. That was when my parents learned what I was. They threw me out, and I've lived here since."

"Sounds like a great life," Kara said sarcastically.

"Just perfect," Korio replied in the same manner. He paused. "So...I guess now the real countdown begins. I don't know where I'll be three months from now."

"Don't worry about it. For all we know, he may figure it out tomorrow."

"Not likely," Korio said. "I haven't exactly been dropping hints."

"And you're not supposed to," Kara said. "He must see it on his own."

"I know. I won't say anything," Korio said, annoyance edging into his voice.

Kara heard it. "Well, I'll just go now. I'll check on you from time to time."

The wolf nodded.

"Goodbye for now. And good luck...Hiei."

With that, she was gone.


	13. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Suma goddess of darkness- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

Arano Honou- You rock! Congrats on figuring it out! Thanks a lot!

Bluespark- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! Congrats on figuring it out! Here's the next chapter!

Midoriyugi-chan- I'm glad you like it, and I'll try to add more Hiei. I don't know how long this will be, but it's probably ending soon. Just please keep Hiei away from me! Please!

KayHiei- Congrats on figuring it out! Thanks! Here's the update!

Kitsune No Youkai- Thanks! Glad you like!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- Hehe, fooled ya! Sorry, just had to say that…anyway thankies and here's the update!

Dreamstar22- Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it! I'm also really sorry I haven't been reading/reviewing your fic. I've been really busy. I keep getting author alerts but every time I do I don't have time to read! I'll try to read ASAP, I promise. Sorry again!

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 13 of The Kingdom of the Skies! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy with midterms and projects and the school play…anyway I'm here now, so let's get this chapter started!

…………………

Metal clashing against metal reverberated on the stone walls. Cries of the dying and wounded littered the air, blood dyed the concrete floor red.

He was fighting for his life, his friends surrounding him, a monster of a demon opposing him. Their swords clashed. He was pushed back by the sheer brute strength of this demon. But, despite his size, the demon wasn't very smart.

He pulled quickly away and thrust his sword through his opponent's stomach.

Suddenly, another was on top of him. This one was small, clever, cunning, like himself. Their skills with a blade were equally matched. The difference in speed was only fractions of a second. Still, in the game of battling for your life, fractions of a second could be the difference between losing your head and keeping it.

He spun away from the newly defeated demon and came face to face with...her.

The true enemy.

The target.

Her jade green eyes sparkled playfully, as if daring him to come for her. For them, time seemed to stop. They circled each other warily, neither willing to make the first move.

"You fight well, swordsman. You are perhaps even a match for me" she hissed.

"I wouldn't be talking, for I was never the student, only the master" he replied.

"Then I'll cut out your tongue, for you obviously don't need it if you won't speak" she purred.

He smirked at her. He knew her game. "I will not be drawn into your attempts to annoy me."

"You are annoyed, I can tell. I know you better than you think."

"Try me."

"Well, to get you nice and ticked off, all I have to do is..." she flicked a strand of turquoise hair from her eyes. "...take your precious jewel."

She held up a closed fist, and from it dangled a cord with his stone attached.

Impossible! She couldn't have taken it from him!

He looked down, and sure enough, no cord hung from his neck.

"I told you this would make you angry" she chuckled.

"Give it back" he growled.

This time, she smirked at him. "No, I think I'll keep it. I've been wanting a Hiruseki Stone necklace for quite some time."

Suddenly she was against the wall, his blade at her throat. "Give it back to me" he snarled.

She blinked. "Or what"

He stumbled and fell against a bare wall...where she should have been. His sword clanked against the stone as he caught himself. Where did she go? He didn't even feel her move away. No one was that fast.

"Did I startle you? I'm so sorry for that."

He looked up to see her across the room, swinging the cord around her index finger. He stared in confusion. How had she gotten to the other side of the room?

He found himself suddenly on his back, her sword glistening at his throat. She smiled at him, and then leaned closer to him. Her sword was heavy on his neck and she whispered in his ear"Never let your guard down, correct, _Master?_"

Korio's eyes jolted open as he shot upright, panting heavily. He saw he was on the fire escape. There was no sign of the stone room, or of the turquoise-haired woman.

_It was a dream, just a dream,_ he told himself, and tried to settle back down on his iron bed. Then another thought flashed into his mind.

_I haven't dreamt of her in years._

He shifted position, wincing as the fire escape groaned beneath him, to gaze up at the distant stars.

_Why? Why did she have to do this?_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Why did she have to kill me?_

He tried to remember how the rest had gone. The dream had brought it all back to him. No matter how painful it was, he tried to remember...

"...correct, _Master_" she sneered.

"Don't call me that! I should have never trusted you" he spat.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. She pressed her diamond sword to his neck so that a thin red line appeared on his flesh. "The problem is...you did" she hissed. "And I trusted you in return. How foolish of us both. But now, you will pay for our mistakes…with your life."

He knew he was going to die. She would kill him. Unless...

Without thinking, he thrust his head upward to meet her lips. The pressure of the cold sword on his skin faltered. Using her surprise at the contact to his advantage, he pushed away from her and leapt up, sword ready.

"You..." she growled.

He smirked at her. "Never let your guard down, correct"

"How DARE you" she roared, leaping at him.

He caught her blade with his own and flipped over her so that he stood behind her. He felt her flesh beneath his blade, pressed close to her throat.

"You know you can't kill me" she said.

"I know...but I like to try."

"That's what you'll have to do."

Suddenly she was facing him, pushing him against a wall. He felt a sickening sensation wash over him.

She smirked and glanced downward. "On the other hand, perhaps you won't. After all, the dead can't wield a sword."

He looked down to see her blade embedded in his chest.

"You are only mortal. Every mortal must die sometime" she continued. "This happens to be your time."

Now he felt the pain. It had been so fast...such a clean thrust...he hadn't felt anything but a slight wave of sickness at first. It was so fast...

"Too fast for you to die instantly" she hissed in delight. "So now that we have some time on our hands, tell me...are you afraid"

"I'm not afraid of death" he choked. He was finding it harder to breathe. His grip on his sword faltered, and it clanked to the ground, useless.

"No, that's not what I meant..."

She smiled and draped his stone around his neck.

"I meant...are you afraid of _me_"

The world was darkening rapidly now.

"No..." he gasped. "I'm not afraid of you."

Her smile broadened. "Good. I wouldn't want you to be parting in fear. Farewell, _Master_."

He tried to summon his breath. He had to know...

"Zephyr...why..."

Her eyes glimmered. "Dead men tell no tales."

She yanked her sword from his chest, releasing the flow of blood from his open wound. He fell.

"HIEI! NO" he heard someone scream.

The world went black before he hit the floor.

Korio opened his eyes. That moment had been the end of his old life. It had also been the beginning of a new adventure. Now, it was over and done with.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why she had done it. Why she had hated him enough to wish his death.

His eyes closed and he willed himself to sleep, but it was no use. Sleep was impossible now.

He rose to his feet and, in the blink of an eye, and white and blue wolf was running up the fire escape and onto the roof.

The wolf raced across the rooftops, leaping effortlessly from one building to another. His silver eyes flashed in the moonlight, and his fur blew in the light wind.

Without a thought to his former life, he ran lightly above the beds of sleeping humans, not even his claws making a sound on the rooftops.

He simply ran on, allowing no thought to enter his free mind.


End file.
